


A Good Cousin

by Inell



Series: Hugo's Conquests [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, They're both 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo is a good cousin and gives her what she needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Hugo’s 7th year in [Hugo’s Conquests verse](http://inell.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20hugo%27s%20conquests). For Tamlane, Nearlyconscious, and Ely_baby for enjoying my Hugo & this verse!

Seventh year is proving to be rather dull and monotonous. Hugo is excelling in all of his classes, naturally, and he isn’t suffering from any of the early anxiety or panic regarding NEWTs that his classmates seem to be experiencing. He knows he’s going to ace his NEWTs, so it seems pointless to fret over something anyone should feel confident about if they bother to listen in class. There is extra work that occupies some of his time, but it isn’t anything like his older cousins complained about at all. Perhaps if they had spent more time focused on schoolwork during their previous six years, they wouldn’t have found themselves so overwhelmed with the final term.

It’s already October, and Hugo’s glad time is passing relatively quickly, at least. He’s eager for this chapter of his life to be closed so he can continue to the next one. While his school days are a necessary part of adolescence, he’s been ready for them to be over since he turned fourteen and realized he already knew more than a majority of the adults around him. Not necessarily about school subjects, as he knows there’s still to a lot to learn in so many different subjects, but about life and people because age doesn’t mean anything when it comes to learning human nature and how to play the games needed to get through life.

There will be more freedom when the world considers him an adult, too. No more castle walls imprisoning him for so many months of the year. No more cramming a year’s worth of exploration and learning into the summer months. There will be an opportunity to live on his own, to have his own space and to only see people that he wants to see instead of having to play nice with classmates that he can barely tolerate. While he knows that he’ll have to play social games with some of these same people, it’s going to be easier to maintain the act when it’s in small amounts of time versus months of sharing space.

Mum has already given him the same choice she gave Rose her last year at school. He’s welcome to stay at home until he’s working and ready for his own place, or she’ll support him with three months’ help for fees and costs if he wants to move immediately. Rose chose to stay at home during her apprenticeship with the Department of Mysteries, and she only just moved out last spring when Scorpius finally asked her to move in with him. 

Hugo loves his mum very much, but he is excited at the idea of having personal space. A flat of his own in the middle of town or possibly a quiet cottage in a small village with privacy. He’s still weighing the pros and cons to each choice. Regardless of the final location, it’s going to just be his. No one around to touch his things. No one around to move the lamp or trunk without putting it exactly where he wants it. He can invite women back without worrying about them feeling awkward if he lives at home or having to be concerned about his mum getting jealous, not that he expects her to be all things considered. Plus Aunt Audrey and Aunt Ginny can visit without him having to be at the whim of their husbands’ schedules.

It’s not just his future housing on his mind these days. Professor Zabini is helping him consider several of the career options that Hugo has written down since school started. A few of the ideas are immediately nixed because he knows they’d bore him eventually, and he wants to do something intellectually stimulating that doesn’t require monotonous research. Zabini’s offered to make a few inquiries on his behalf, which is appreciated since he knows his professor doesn’t actually have to work but chooses to do so to avoid the same monotony that Hugo fears. Becoming a professor is not one of his possible plans, since Hugo knows he’s not got that type of personality at all, and he also detests whinging children.

His professors are keeping his free evenings busy. They seem to know about each other, which makes him curious about the conversation in the staff lounge, and they’ve worked out a schedule that prevents him from having to make a choice between them. Of course, he isn’t about to give them that type of control over him, so he deliberately refuses some of the offers or chooses a different one that is proposed just to disrupt their plans. He’s also been back to Hogsmeade two more times since his successful addition of Madam Rosmerta to his collection of conquests, and she’s proven entertaining on both occasions.

It’s disappointing that mum refuses to play the game, so far. He’s curious to know who her next target for him might be, but he isn’t going to allow her to make demands if she cannot reciprocate. It’s frustrating, really, since he sent her Jamie’s name, so it’s not even going to be difficult for her. Jamie’s been infatuated with her for ages, and Hugo knows all Mum has to do is touch his leg to have him on his knees with his head buried in her cunny. But, no, she tells him it’s inappropriate and worries about Uncle Harry finding out. There are no concerns about Aunt Ginny, of course, since she’s more likely to help and then want to watch it happen. 

He knows it won’t be much longer until he receives an owl with unrecognizable handwriting that gives him details of Quidditch obsessed Jamie being made to beg and then wrecked completely because Mum’s going to give in. She wants to now, he finds it rather obvious, but she has to get her mindset back to how it used to be, when she was young and seducing professors just for the thrill of it. He gets hard thinking about her being twelve with grown men willing to do anything she wants just to get her cunny. Mum also enjoys women, though, which is even more exciting: to think they both had the taste of McGonagall, Vector, and Sinistra on their tongues. For his congratulatory present after leaving Hogwarts, he’s already decided he’s going to get a pensieve and request access to some of Mum’s wicked memories.

It’s odd having so few cousins at school now. Lucy is always doing her own thing and tends to be so quiet that Hugo often forgets she’s still at school. Lily is between boyfriends at the moment, however, so she’s started spending more time with him again. He doesn’t really have friends, since none of them know him beyond the multiple roles he plays, but it doesn’t matter because he has so many cousins that he knows he can count on despite any personality differences that exist. Lily is one of the few of them, though, that he does actually like outside of simply being family. 

She’s unlike him in many ways, far too loving and caring for his personal tastes, but that sweetness is natural and not an act, so he has to admire it even as he constantly waits for her to suffer through another heartache or to be taken advantage of for being _good_. At times, he considers her a rarity, someone without pretense and an inability to lie to save her life. She fancied him back when they were younger, mistaking physical attraction for something more, but she’s over that now, so he’s free to spend time with her without being concerned about her emotional state regarding him.

It isn’t too surprising when she asks him to meet her down by the lake one Saturday evening before meal time. He’s safe, she’s already shagged him before, and there are no strings to be worried about because Hugo’s the one who would be cutting them instead of trying to initiate them. When he arrives, he just arches a brow at her before he starts to remove his robes. It’s silly to make her ask, and he knows that she needs him to be the shy supportive cousin who can make her feel good while she’s single. It’s a role that’s beneath him, really, considering it’s been a while since he last played it, but he’s a good cousin, and he does love her, so he decides to give her what she needs.

This is one of the times when he completely undresses, knowing she’ll expect it and figuring it’s easier than raising suspicions about why he’s so adept at fucking with his clothes on and not making a mess. Once they’re both naked, he quirks his lips into a slight smile that makes her grin at him. Since it’s been several years, he takes a moment to look her over once she’s naked. She’s taller than her mum, but they have a similar build. Lily’s breasts are not as big as Aunt Ginny’s, but she’s also just seventeen. They’re big enough, regardless, and he likes how her nipples harden as he stares. Her areolas are large, covering the whole tip of her breasts, and he licks his lips as he thinks about sucking on them. The ginger hair between her legs is unruly, not stylized and tidy like so many of his women. He rather likes it, and he decides to get a closer look.

Lily grabs his shoulder when he kneels at her feet, making a cute noise when he dives in to taste her for the first time in a few years. She’s babbling something about her boyfriends never wanting to do this, and he thinks she needs to learn how to demand it or get rid of the ones who refuse because it’s obvious she enjoys it. He’ll have to work on her while she’s single, subtly coach her in the ways of getting what she wants and not settling for someone who can’t compromise when it comes to sex. They’re adults now, after all, and she doesn’t want to end up married to some tosser who thinks he’s too good to eat her cunny.

Hugo focuses on making her toes curl, loving the taste of her on his lips. How can any bloke not enjoy this? He noses at her clit as he laps at her, teasing strokes of his tongue, licking at her labia then pressing inside her before licking again. He grips her firm arse in his hands, holding her as he stops teasing and becomes more intent with his licks and sucking. She almost falls over as she comes, gasping out his name and whimper as she coats his tongue with her come.

Once she stops trembling, he eases her to the ground. She’s lying on her school robe, freckles standing out from the pale skin even as her body flushes from arousal and orgasm. Her cunt is wet, hair matted from her come and sweat, and he strokes his cock as he looks at her. She licks her lips and leans up on her elbows, which makes him straddle her and feed her his cock. She sucks him very well, obviously having a lot more practice now, and he grips her red hair tightly as he fucks her face. He likes the sounds she makes, slurping and sucking and gagging when he goes too far. 

When he pulls out, he rubs the head against her lips, smearing saliva and pre-come across her mouth. Her eyes are dazed, pupils dilated so much that her eyes look black instead of brown, and she’s begging him for it, her own fingers buried between her legs from where she must have been stroking herself while sucking his cock. Her breasts remind him of his earlier goal, so he leans down to suck on her nipples as he decides how to punish her for touching herself without permission. She has sensitive nipples, moaning and pulling on his hair as he sucks them, and he knows she’s ready for him to fuck her. Obviously, that means she’s going to have to wait.

Hugo rolls her over onto her knees before he kneels behind her. Instead of giving her what she wants, he licks her arsehole. She gasps and pushes back against his face, and he grips her wrist when she tries to touch her cunny again. Letting her know he’s in charge is easy. Just a subtle tightening around her wrist and a bite on her arse cheek has her whispering apologies and begging again. 

Hugo licks her cunt and arse, using his fingers on both along with his tongue. He wonders if anyone can hear her with all the noise she’s making, and it excites him to think about someone catching them, watching and listening as they fuck. She’s dripping wet now, saliva and come coating her cunt, her arse, and her thighs. He gets her messier, deliberately smearing her juices and his saliva as he licks her through a second orgasm.

Only then does he kneel behind her. Instead of thrusting into her cunt, he slides his cock between her wet thighs, pushing her legs together to make it a tight fit. It feels good, especially as she shoves her arse against his lower abdomen and curses at him for not fucking her. While he plans to teach her to take what she wants from other men, she needs to know that he’s in charge when they’re together. He thrusts his cock in and out of the tight space between her thighs, feeling the head of his cock slide against her clit, back and forth over and over until he feels his orgasm approaching.

Hugo pulls back, stroking his cock until he splatters his come on her arse and back. Before he’s completely soft, he finally gives her what she wants and sinks inside her cunt. His cock is sensitive, and she’s so wet and tight that it feels amazing. He fucks her hard, rubbing her clit as he goes deep, stretching her around him as she makes beautiful noises.

They miss dinner that night. It’s almost curfew when Hugo gets back to his dorm, and he takes a quick shower to remove the smell of sex and sweat from his body. The dorm is quiet when he goes to his bed, most of his classmates already in bed, some even sleeping judging by the snores he hears. He isn’t tired yet, so he reaches for parchment and a quill. He smiles wickedly as he recounts his evening with Lily in explicit detail to his mum, talking about the taste and smell in a way he knows will arouse her. At the end, he writes the name again, James Sirius Potter, to remind her that it’s her turn for their game.

After finishing his letter, he puts away his writing supplies and gets comfortable, pillows behind his head and covers pushed down by his feet. He still isn’t tired, so he lies there thinking about anything and everything as he closes his eyes and loses himself to his thoughts.

End


End file.
